


Demolition Lovers

by guixttrripping



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Fallen Angel!Gerard Way, Human Trafficking, Loss, M/M, More characters to be added, Tags will be updated as I go along, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guixttrripping/pseuds/guixttrripping
Summary: "Wake Up Frankie."





	1. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal weekend for Frankie, but his life would soon change in a blink of an eye.

It was another day at the music store I worked at. In fact, it was actually closing time as I stood at the register, counting down the money to make sure everything was there and accounted for. My eyes glanced briefly to make sure I still had my lanyard that read “Frankie” on it. I looked at the time to see it was now 10:01pm, and locked all the cash in a safe in the back room.

“Alright guys! Let’s clock out!” I called to the newbies that were still under training. I had just finished my training as an assistant manager, and I was already training new employees.

After making sure everyone got to their cars safely and drove away, I jumped in my black liberty and started up the engine. I looked back to the front of the store one more time before I spotted a figure standing there, staring back at me. From the dim night light in the store, and the street light a little bit a ways, I could tell he had an expressionless look on his face, and unnaturally bright red hair. I shook my head and decided to drive off. 

If the guy decided to break in, he’d set off a lot of alarms and there’s cameras everywhere.

I was so tired, I barely remember driving and parking in the lot outside of my apartment. I walked up to the top floor and inserted my keys. The lock clicked and I was greeted by the darkness of my one bedroom apartment. I didn’t even bother turning on any lights. Locking the door behind me, I trudged to my room and fell straight on the bed. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep, drifting through a dream.

There was just darkness at first. Like when you first realize you are no longer awake. But then there he was. Except, I couldn’t get the full picture of this man. He came in bits and pieces. 

A flash of white teeth grinning, red hair, glowing eyes. That was all I could get. But I knew it was the same figure standing outside the music store. But no more how fast I ran to catch him, to see him, fully, He would just get farther and farther away. 

“Wait!”

I awoke to my alarm beeping at 9am. It was a Saturday, but I knew if I didn’t wake up by then, I wouldn’t wake up till 1pm. I loved my sleep. I stretched my aching limbs from working 10 hours yesterday and sat up to see I was still fully dressed in my clothes from last night. Black shirt with faded grey jeans. My lanyard still hanging from my neck. How did I sleep like this?

After having showered, threw on fresh clean clothes, and ate a bowl of cereal, I was out of my home by 10:30 and was making my way to my car to visit my parents. 

It was a pleasant 30 minute drive to the other side of the city, and I was pulling up in front of the little country home I had once lived in about a year ago. I had only moved out a few months ago before I turned 19. I made decent money working at that store.

“Here we go again Frankie.” I muttered before climbing out and walking to the front door. Don’t get me wrong, I love my parents, but they still heavily expressed their dislike to me living on my own. It was something I got tired of very quickly.

What they didn’t get was that even though I now had my own place, this was still home.

~~~~

I settled in the bed of my old room and scrolled through my social media. It was normal to spend the weekends here with my parents, and then return to my little apartment during the week. It made them happy to still see me, and as long as they were happy, I couldn’t care less about anything else.

It wasn’t long until I found myself deep in sleep, cause that’s when those flashes of strange features came back to taunt me. Yet, instead of his wide grin, there was a small frown. And then he spoke.

“Wake up Frankie.”

My eye flung open as I heard my mother scream from down the hallway. I leaped out of bed and ran out to see 5 men upstairs in my parents’ home. They all held guns. And then I heard long bangs from my parents’ bedroom.

“NO!” I screamed and they all turned to me.

“Who is he?” 

“There weren’t supposed to be any others.”

“Take him. He’s seen too much and he isn’t what we’re here for.”

Once I heard that I started to make a break for the stairs, but I wasn’t fast enough. One tackled me to the ground and hit me right across the temple. My vision began to fade and the voices started to sound far away. The last thing I remember was being lifted up and carried away from my parent’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since i've gotten into writing again so this fic and my other are the first things i've written in years. Let me know what you think? Feedback is nice. Sorry this chapter was so short. The first chapter of every fic is so hard for me to write. Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. It Was Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 12 am and this was the first chapter i wrote before the actual first

I don’t particularly remember what happened when I first came back to my senses, but after a moment of adjusting to my conscious state, everything came flooding back.

It was dark. My eyes were blindfolded, and my hands were bound tightly behind me. I didn’t know where I was, but I knew I was no longer home. Can you even have a home to go back to when your family and your loved ones are gone? I knew I would never see them again. That’s was the only thing on my mind. I didn’t worry about the fact that I was in an unknown space, possibly facing my own death. 

No.

That didn’t faze me.

I don’t know long I laid there. The ground was cold; smooth cement which lead me to guess I was in a basement underground somewhere. I made no effort to move, for fear that whoever might be around would notice, and I simply wanted to be left alone. Suddenly, I heard voices from above what must have been a flight of stairs. I strained my hearing to catch what they were saying. The must have been behind a wall or door.

“So what do we do with the boy?” One voiced asked.

“Sell him. He is a fine specimen, and I know many eager people who would love a boy like that.” Another answered with a much deeper tone to his voice.

“Are you sure? We can’t just kill him and throw him with the others?”

“No you idiot we’ll make more money keeping him alive.” The second hissed at the other guy.

I gulped upon hearing their conversation. I knew they were talking about me. I would’ve been at peace with death, because it meant that there would be no more suffering the loss of my family. But now I knew I am with businessmen of human trafficking, and I was about to be involved directly.

Then, soft footsteps could be heard somewhere on the other side of the room. I finally decided to try to move anywhere away. I moved to sit up and scooted myself in the other direction, as I really couldn’t get myself up off the ground, nor could I see where to run. My back hit the wall and I stopped.

“What an awful situation.” The being in the room mused lightly. “Dead family and a much worse fate awaiting you.” 

The footsteps stopped right in front of me and I nervously bit my lip. This sick bastard taunted me, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

“My dear Frankie, there is no need for violence.” The voice was directly in front of my face, and my blindfold was untied and discarded to the side.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light that now blinded me, and then I saw the man squatting in front of me. He was rather thin, wearing ripped black jeans, black combat boots, and a leather jacket. My gaze traveled up to his face. There, a smirk was plastered to his face, and his unnaturally bright red hair lay messily on his head, a few strands lay across his face. His eyes were they last thing I looked upon.

They were glowing red.

My breath hitched in my throat as I came to realize that this was the same man from my dreams. The same man I saw quietly watching from afar that night. And… he wasn’t exactly human. But what was he? A demon? That would be perfect for a guy who doesn’t believe in religion.

“Trust me when I say I am not with these men.” He chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face. “I am here to help free you, if you are willing.” 

I didn’t answer at first, I merely stared at his face, his eyes. He wasn’t lying, but could I trust him?

“How?” I whispered. I realized I sounded so weak and small. I silently cursed myself for coming off that way.

His smirk only grew wider. “You’re smart enough. You have already guessed I am not of your world, right?”

I didn’t answer, so he continued.

“It comes with a price, which we can discuss later if you would like.” He stood up, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up with him. He then reached around and cut the rope around my wrists, yet I don’t remember him carrying a knife. My guess of what he was must be pretty accurate.

Grabbing my hand, we walked over to the bottom of the staircase, and he then turned around to look at me once more.

“Wait here. It’ll be over soon.” The guy winked before sitting me down on the first step, and continued his climb out of the basement. He looked back down at me, grabbing the doorknob. “And you may want to cover your ears.” Then he was gone.

I did as I was told, and placed my hands over my ears. It must have been about ten minutes, before he was there again, gently removing my hands that were held tightly to the sides of my head. I looked up to the other being and saw that a playful smirk was gracing his features again. There was blood covering him, and I knew it wasn’t his. It lead to a question; what did he do to them?

“Time to go.” He led me up the stairs. Once we reached the top, my eyes went wide in disbelief, shock, and fear. Two men lay dead in the kitchen, others in the living room. And the walls… The walls were painted in red. And I mean painted. I looked at him, and he was looking right back with a wide toothed grin.

“They won’t be bothering you anymore. Come on.” He held my hand tighter and practically dragged me out of the house. I was too stunned to try and work my limbs; will them to move, to function. He put me in the passenger side of a jeep wrangler, and he soon jumped into the driver side and started the engine. As we drove off, I finally became aware of the situation, and the danger I was possibly in sitting next to someone who just killed so many and wasn’t fazed by it.

“Who are you?” I finally asked.

“Well, you’ve already guessed that I am not human, and you are right. However, I am not a demon.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “We fallen angels have lived among your kind for a long time now.”

It took me a moment to process what he was saying. This man, this… dark angel had been plaguing my dreams for a long time now. How did I know that this wasn’t just another one of my dreams? My family wasn’t dead. I was back home, asleep in my bed, and my alarm for work would go off any minute now.

“What’s your name?” The question spilled out.

“My name is Gerard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters cause chapter one was boring af and this one starts leading to actual plot yada yada. Hope you guys enjoy! Still hella short i apologize


	3. Author's Note

So i've decided to not continue this fic because i do not like the direction i was taking this in and i'm actually gonna start this story over completely so there will be another Fallen Angel fic posting soon. Sorry guys but i really can't find myself to continue this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the story, don't read it. It's simply really.


End file.
